


young adonis

by IzzyAguecheek



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little bit of fluff if you squint, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hand/Finger Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Skater!Percy, Smut, but like a mild one, but they're both seniors so everyone is 18, it's technically a high school AU, jock!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyAguecheek/pseuds/IzzyAguecheek
Summary: Everyone at school sees him as Jason Grace, brilliant student and quarterback, the golden boy everyone can count on. The team calls him their fucking saving grace. The teachers think of him as Zeus Grace’s son, future businessman, always smart and put-together and knowing the right thing to say, bound to enter an Ivy League college and set out to accomplish great fucking things next year when he graduates.Percy only sees him as Jason, and he would rather keep it that way.(Or: Percy is a rebellious skater, Jason is the prodigal son, and they are very much in love.)





	young adonis

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. I have absolutely no excuse for this. I said I didn't write porn, then I wrote nearly 14k of pretty much porn. Percy Jackson porn, of all things. 11 yo me would be very impressed. It's probably a bit OOC, but I was having so much fun with their dynamics that I didn't wanna change it, so here we are.
> 
> I'd like to thank vthebanshee for enabling me and putting up with my hysterical screaming about this story at 2am. And also for making the WeHeartIt collection that started all this madness.
> 
> I'd also like to say english is not my first language. It's almost 1am and I just finished writing this and decided to post it without editing or anything before I loose my nerve, so. Let me know if there are any mistakes! I'm always open to criticism. I'll probably come back to edit it later anyway.
> 
> Title from Former Vandal's "Adonis", which was the song I was listening on repeat while writing this. It's a really great song.

Percy is reading a book when Jason reaches his window. He taps on the glass, feeling vaguely nervous about getting caught and shivering in the cold New York air. It’s starting to get too cold for them to be doing this kind of thing, but it’s not like they have a better option.

Percy stops for a moment to grab a jacket, then rushes towards the window and open it. Instead of letting Jason in the warm interior of the building, he joins him on the fire escape and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“You’re late”, he points out.

He’s technically wrong – they never really set a time for their encounters, but Jason doesn’t feel like mentioning it and ruining the mood.

“Sorry”, he mumbles instead. “My dad wouldn’t get off my back. He’s been impossible lately, with the finals coming up and all.”

They sit down on the stairs, legs dangling from the edge. Percy still has the book with him; he sets it aside on the floor between him and Jason. His worn-out gray All Stars look just like the ones hanging from the electricity cables down the street. There’s a band-aid on his right knee, exposed by the wholes on his jeans; Jason resists the urge to trace it with his fingers.

“More impossible than usual? I didn’t know someone could get impossibl_er._”

“That’s not a word.”

“It’s a thing. Look it up.” Unfazed, Percy pulls a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. Jason watches as he lights the cigarette up and takes a hit, with the same easy he does everything else with. “Finals, huh? When’s the big game?”

Jason gives him the date, even though they both know Percy won’t be there. Football games and official events are not a part of whatever it is they have, which just might be a good thing, as far as Jason can tell. Everyone at school sees him as Jason Grace, brilliant student and quarterback, the golden boy everyone can count on. The team calls him their _fucking _saving grace. The teachers think of him as Zeus Grace’s son, future businessman, always smart and put-together and knowing the right thing to say, bound to enter an Ivy League college and set out to accomplish great _fucking _things next year when he graduates.

Percy only sees him as Jason, and he would rather keep it that way.

“It should be an easy win, if last year’s game is anything to go by”, says Jason, because he has this whole _thing _prepared for when people ask him about the game and it just comes out of his mouth without him having to think about it at this point. “I think we might really win this year.”

Unlike all the teachers, relatives and colleagues of his dad he’s told that to, Percy seems completely unimpressed by the speech.

“Yeah, bet your dad’s gonna be _really _proud” He stretches the words out, in a tone of mockery that has Jason’s guts twisting in a not completely unpleasant way. “Maybe he’ll lay off of you for a while and let you do something _fun _for once if you bring him a trophy.”

Jason huffs out a humorless laugh.

“Yeah, sure.” He takes the book between them and looks at the cover. “_The Iliad. _Are you suddenly into classic literature now?”

Instead of answering, Percy passes him the cigarette and says:

“Did you know Achilles was basically really fucking gay?”

“_You’re _really fucking gay.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Percy rolls his eyes at him, and his frown turns into a smirk when Jason chokes a little trying to take a drag of the cigarette. He never smokes when he’s not with Percy, and has never quite managed to make it look as cool and fluid as the other boy does. “At least I didn’t _die _for some guy. Did you know Achilles died to avenge his best friend Patroclus? I mean, ‘friends’. Right.”

Actually, Jason did know that, because his dad would tell him Greek and roman myths instead of bedtime stories when he was a kid, which was probably one of the many reasons he was so messed up. Those were _not _for children.

“Some say Achilles’ heel was actually Patroclus”, he says. “You know, his only weakness and all.”

“Yeah” Percy stretches his arm towards Jason, who gives him the cigarette back. “Honestly, I’ll just read a summary online. It’s kinda bullshit.”

They stay quiet for a while, enough for Jason to hear screaming and arguing coming from Percy’s still open window. Percy doesn’t give any real sign he heard anything, although his jaw tightens a little. There’s a scar there, just under his mouth, almost matching the one on Jason’s lower lip. Percy got his by picking a fight with a bully who messed with his best friend. Jason got his by trying to eat a stapler when he was three. Yeah, it’s a good thing they don’t _actually _match.

The cold wind seems to cut right through their jackets, and Jason wishes, not for the first time, they could just go inside and hang out like _normal _people, instead of settling for smoking on the fire escape. He wishes Percy would climb in through _his _window every now and then, sneak into his room at his dad’s mansion and make him forget all about his privileged pressure-driven life. He wonders what he would look like, standing there in his ripped up jeans and old band t-shirt and band-aids, in the middle of Jason’s pristine childhood bedroom, or in his always well-made bed. Wonders if he would make a mess out of it, out of _Jason, _ruin his things and his clothes and his body and his fucking _brain_ to a point that would finally make his parents see him for who he is.

But of course they can’t risk it; there are security cameras and fences to worry about, and it’s just easier for Jason to climb up the fire escape of Percy’s shitty building. Even if he can’t go inside due to Percy’s stepdad being an asshole who would likely kill them both if he caught them. Even if there isn’t much _ruining _that can be done outside, at least not during fall when the air is cold and the neighbors aren’t on vacation on Jersey.

For a moment, Jason considers telling Percy about what’s on his mind, but he’s not sure he has the nerve. It’s not like they haven’t done similar things in the past, in hidden spots at the skate park when it was too dark to see and in Jason’s car when they managed to find a breach in Jason’s always full schedule, but that was different. Besides, he can’t just drop all of this in the middle of a conversation like that, and, before he can think of a way to talk about it, Percy says:

“You should probably get back soon.”

Jason tries not to feel like he’s being kicked out, and fails miserably.

“Yeah, probably.” He sighs. “I don’t want to.”

Percy’s expression softens a bit as he reaches for Jason with the hand that isn’t holding the cigarette, tangling his fingers in his blonde hair. Jason relax instinctively and leans into the touch.

“I wish I could take you inside”, Percy says, quietly, and it’s almost like he was reading Jason’s mind. “You should come over when Gabe’s out for poker night.”

“And your mom wouldn’t mind?”

“Me dating a pretty, nice boy like you? Not at all.” Jason tries not to shiver when Percy gives him a once-over. He also fails at that. He knows how pathetic he must look, with his stupid football jersey and his glasses and his dumb immaculate shoes. “You dress like a fucking playboy, you know that? You’d look a lot better in my clothes.”

The thought and the tone send a spark down Jason’s spine, and he _knows _Percy knows. He’s probably doing it on purpose, and Jason can’t even be mad at him for it, given how badly he wants him to do things like this and _worse. _More to avoid answering than anything, he steals the cigarette from Percy and takes another drag, and, this time, he manages not to choke on the smoke, which earns him a proud smile, but isn’t enough to distract Percy from whatever sinful thoughts are going through his mind. 

“I’m sure we could find something that fits”, he continues. His grip on Jason’s hair tightens, and Jason swallows hard. “Or we could just, you know, take it all off. Your clothes would look a lot better on my bedroom floor.”

Jason’s heart is rabbiting in his chest and his dick should not be getting hard but it _is _and he needs to put a stop to this madness right now, so he says, trying to sound unaffected and taunting:

“Oh my _God, _Jackson, that’s so fucking cheesy.”

Even without looking at him, Jason can imagine Percy’s convinced smile.

“It might be cheesy, but it’s working, huh?” He finally lets go of Jason’s hair, and Jason almost whines. “Come on, give me that. How many afternoons in my fire escape will it take for you to finally learn how to fucking smoke?”

When he stands up and offers Jason a hand. Jason accepts the help, hating him for being able to look so goddamn _unimpressed _by everything. It’s not fair.

“I should probably get going”, he says, not because Percy seems to want him gone – he doesn’t really, Jason knows it –, but because it’s true. His dad will start doubting that he’s at Piper’s doing math homework if he takes too long. He points at the book still on the floor. “And you should get back to Achilles.”

Percy picks up the book and stares at it, and, for a second, Jason thinks he’s gonna throw it out on the streets below them and watch it get run over by a car. But he just brushes the dirt off the cover and sighs, nodding.

“Yeah. Stupid Greek gays.”

“Be nice. Greek gays are the reason you’re here.”

Percy rolls his eyes and kisses him. It’s not the quick innocent peck he gave him when he arrived; this time, there’s intent and passion and a promise. Jason chases him blindly when he pulls away, and Percy snickers.

“Keep that energy up”, he says, then hands Jason the cigarette and starts walking towards the window. There’s no goodbye, no _see you tomorrow _or _I’ll text you later. _Jason doesn’t mind. His whole life is full of rules and tight schedules and timetables he’s not in control of. Not needing to make an appointment for Percy too is pretty refreshing.

Jason stands there like an idiot until Percy climbs back inside and blows him a kiss through the glass. The cigarette is nothing but ashes by the time he gets home, and all he can do is hope that the smell didn’t cling to him the way Percy’s words did.

***

Jason’s “easy win” turns out to be a big fucking failure, and, by the time the game is over, all he wants to do is punch something. He refuses to make eye contact with any of his teammates in the showers, even the ones who try to cheer him up or comfort him. Eventually, they leave him alone. The atmosphere in the room is not very different from what he’s feeling, after all.

He also ignores them when they all start leaving and ask him if he’s not coming along. He knows he should at least make up an excuse, say a companionable _I’ll catch up with you guys later _and give them a reassuring smile, because he’s their captain and their saving grace and all but he’s also really fucking _tired _and _disappointed _and he _knows _his father will be even more disappointed at him, so he just ignores them and hopes he can get away with it by using the defeat as a motive.

So, Jason’s still sitting at a bench, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist because he just can’t be bothered to get dressed, staring blankly at the ceiling, when the locker room is finally empty. Which just might be a good thing, after all, because Percy walks through the door as soon as the rest of the players walk out.

He takes one look at Jason and grimaces, coming down to sit next to him.

“It was _that _bad, huh?”

All Jason can do is stare at him. He knows for a fact Percy wasn’t at the game, and he has no idea why he’s here, at his _school’s locker room, _or how he even got in, but he doesn’t feel like asking. He doesn’t feel like talking or thinking at all, so he does the next best thing: he grabs a fistful of Percy’s t-shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

Kissing Percy always feels like diving deep into an ocean: all of his senses are drowned by him, completely overtaken by his taste and warmth. It’s the only thing capable of completely shutting up the negative little voices in Jason’s head, and it’s all he wants to do for the rest of his entire life. He lets go of Percy’s shirt to throw his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and tilting his head to deepen the kiss, trying to melt into him. Sometimes, that’s what it feels like: like he wants to crawl into Percy’s skin and live there, in his ease and comfort and care.

Percy seems to pick up on his mood immediately. One of his hands slides down the smooth planes of Jason’s back, while the other crawls up to tangle in his hair and pull hard; Jason lets out a quiet, all-too-needy noise, and paws at Percy’s waist until he finally gets his message and climbs onto his lap. He’s wearing the usual ripped up jeans, and Jason can almost feel the rough fabric rub against his cock through the towel. Almost. It’s not enough.

Eventually, Percy breaks away to look at Jason. His green eyes are dark, and his pupils are blown with arousal, but there’s something a little off about his expression, a little crease on his forehead that doesn’t belong there. Concern. Jason hates it, hates that everyone always has to be _concerned _about him and what he’s doing. Percy’s not like everyone else. He shouldn’t have to do anything they do.

“So… I take it you don’t wanna talk about it?”, he asks. His tone could pass for playful if Jason didn’t know him so well. Jason’s guts burn with something ugly he doesn’t quite recognize.

“_Touch me”, _he says, in lieu of an answer.

His voice is breathless and needy and _pathetic _but he can’t _help_ it, and Percy seems to _like it_, judging by the way his eyelids get heavy at the words and he immediately ducks his head down to leave a trail of kisses and bites down Jason’s neck. It’s too soft; Jason puts a hand on the back of his neck to press him against his skin, hoping to make him bite harder. He knows Percy’s just respecting the boundaries they set months ago, when they started this whole thing – both Jason’s father and Percy’s stepdad would kill them if they ever showed up with hickeys and bite marks on visible places –, but Jason doesn’t want to fucking _control _this as well. Being in control is such a big part of his life, and it has never taken him anywhere, as the lost game had proved; so why not give it up now?

“Harder”, he insists, and whines a little in the back of his throat when that makes Percy pull back to look at him again.

“You know that going harder than that will leave a mark.” It’s not a question.

Jason groans. The mere idea of it is enough to send an electric spark through his body, straight to his groin.

“Yes”, he breathes out. “Mark me, fuck, whatever, I don’t _care._”

Percy gives him another one of those weird wary looks, but apparently decides the matter is not worth the argument. He goes back to the task at hand, and this time it’s clear he’s completely letting go. His teeth sink into the skin just over Jason’s pulse, and Jason lets out a moan that’s entirely too loud for the situation they’re in. That’s another one of those things that shouldn’t make him hard – the fact that anyone could walk in on them right now and see Jason Grace, golden boy, perfect student and prodigal son, falling apart and moaning like a cheap whore under some skater boy with worn out shoes and bruised knees. It does makes him hard, though. It makes him really fucking hard.

Apparently, it makes Percy hard as well. He rocks his hips against Jason’s, making them both gasp, and moves his mouth to Jason’s ear so he can murmur:

“Fuck, you’re a mess.” He reaches for one of Jason’s nipples and twists it just on the good side of too hard, and Jason swallows a whine. “I love it when you get like this. So fucking _needy._”

His voice isn’t even nearly as wrecked as Jason wants it to be. Percy really does like him like this; he’s had enough opportunities to see it at this point, and he knows that, if he pushes it just a little further, Percy will snap and maybe fuck him like he needs to be fucked. They’ve never gotten this far, but Jason needs— he can’t even think about it, not when Percy’s carefully scraping one of his nipples with his teeth and twisting the other between two fingers and he can _feel _his own cock leaking into the towel just under Percy’s body. It’s too much, and yet, it’s not quite enough.

It’s hard to form a completely sentence when his brain seems to be short-circuiting, but Jason tries his best.

“Let me— ah” He loses his train of thought for a second when Percy starts grinding slowly against him. The friction is _maddening, _especially because Jason knows it could be so much better if they just took off their damn clothes, or, in his case, his towel. When he finally manages to speak again, his voice is in a higher pitch than usual, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Percy, Percy, _please _let me suck you off.”

Percy’s hips buckle and he swears under his breath.

“Yeah, shit. Whatever you want, babe.”

The nickname is unusual enough that Jason’s heart jumps to the sound of it, and his cock follows right after. He waits for Percy to get out of his lap, then immediately pushes him against the opposite wall. They’re a little bit further from the door like that, but not enough to eliminate the risk of getting caught. Jason impatiently throws his towel on the floor – there isn’t really a reason to keep it on, after all, it’ll only get in his way – and relishes on the slow head-to-toe look Percy gives him before he sinks down to his knees.

He can feel Percy’s gaze burning a hole in his scalp while he undoes his zipper and pulls his pants down to his thighs. Since he began seeing Percy, Jason has found out a lot of unexpected things about himself, and one of those things is how into blowjob he is. For starters, he loves being on his knees and having Percy look down on him with that slightly derisive but overall adoring look he gets on moments like this. He loves how Percy pulls his hair and tells him how to do better and praises him when he’s doing good. All he’s ever wanted was to be told he was good.

And Jason’s always been a good student; he’s come a long way from almost choking on Percy’s dick behind the bleachers of the public school’s gymnasium and pulling back covered in spit and pre-cum. He mouths at Percy through his underwear, teasing just a little, until the fabric is damp with saliva and Percy’s hands are carding through his hair, not quite pulling yet, just a reassuring grip. He’s never too loud, at least not as loud as Jason, but he makes a low noise in his chest when Jason runs his nails down his thighs and it’s a freaking delight to hear.

Something about being fully naked while Percy is still mostly dressed feels inherently filthy in the best way, so Jason lowers his underwear just enough to pull his dick out. Just to tease them both a little longer, he rubs his nose along the length, taking in the scent and the way it makes Percy gasp. Then, he nips at what he can reach of Percy’s inner thighs, stopping every now and then to suck a hickey into a particularly sensitive spot. He doesn’t like leaving marks as much as being marked upon, but he leaves a few blooming red spots behind nonetheless, because he can and because sucking on the skin there makes Percy wriggles a bit, hips bucking and breath hitching, and also because a small dark part of him wants to see what will happen when Percy finally loses patience with his little games.

It doesn’t take long. Soon enough, Percy’s grip on Jason’s hair tightens and he pulls it with enough force to jerk his head back. The light pain on his scalp has Jason moaning and closing his eyes, but he opens them again when he hears Percy’s voice:

“Stop messing with me” There’s a dangerous edge to his tone, and, although Jason knows the danger isn’t real, he loves this dominant side of him. Percy’s dominance is never abrupt or violent; instead, he’s just assertive, like he’s being very reasonable, and a bit derisive and sometimes mildly annoyed, if Jason takes too long to obey him. Jason would do absolutely _anything _Percy asked him to. “You were _begging _to suck my cock two minutes ago, right?” He pauses, waiting for an answer. Jason doesn’t trust his voice, so he just nods, and thinks _yes, sir. _He feels cheeks burning with embarrassment, but there’s no point denying it, not to the only person who truly sees him for who he is. “Well, fucking get on with it, then, geez.”

Jason doesn’t need to be told twice. He considers starting slow, but then he remembers where they are and that they both have to go home soon; so he throws all finesse out of the window and works on taking Percy’s cock into his mouth as quickly and as deep as he can. Percy holds him in place for a second with one hand in his hair and the other on the back of his neck when he bottoms out, and Jason fights his gag reflex and the tears that start prickling the corners of his eyes.

“Look at me”, Percy says breathlessly, and Jason can feel his dick twitch when he does. “Fuck, you look good choking on my dick. Really fucking _good.”_

He lets go of Jason enough for him to be able to move, and Jason’s focus shifts back to the task at hand. It doesn’t take him a lot of effort to stablish a pace, especially because Percy’s hand never really leaves his hair, guiding his movements and holding him down when he feels like it. Jason can feel himself dripping on the tiles beneath him. His knees are starting to ache a little, the position and physical strain from the game earlier finally catching up to him, but he doesn’t mind at _all. _He could stay down on his knees for _hours, _if Percy would let him. 

Percy’s running his mouth, as usual. Sometimes, he’ll say disdainful things, be mean enough that Jason feels thoroughly humiliated and unbearably turned on by it. _Imagine what they would think if they could see you like this, all hot and desperate to be ruined. What would they say if they found out their perfect little golden boy is such a fucking cockslut? _Given the whole locker room situation, that was kind of what Jason was expecting to get. He wouldn’t mind one bit, considering he had been thinking it himself earlier, and he knows the thought has to have crossed Percy’s mind at least once.

Today, though, Percy has chosen his other approach. Despite dominant attitude and harsh tone from earlier, all that comes out of his mouth now is praise, an endless string of _you’re so good at this _and _god you look so good _and _fuck yeah just like this. _Although Jason loves the mean version, he has to admit that maybe this one is better. Every time he hears the word _good, _he can feel the knot in his stomach loosen a bit, giving place to a warmth and a twisted kind of relief so strong he feels like he could cry from it. He thinks he’s probably never been this hard in his life, but maybe he has. Percy tends to have this effect on him.

He can tell Percy’s close by the way he starts swearing progressively louder and fucking into Jason’s mouth. Jason does his best not to choke and looks up. Percy’s dark hair is a mess, his chest is heaving, and his green eyes are fixated on Jason; knowing that he has his full attention makes Jason’s heart flutter in this weird way he’s not quite used to yet, even after months of this.

Suddenly, he can’t sustain the look anymore; he closes his eyes and sucks harder, then pulls back a little to lap at the head of Percy’s dick, making him moan out a breathy “fuck”. He wants Percy to come down his throat, or all over his face, or on his chest, so he has to take another shower before leaving the locker room, or maybe –

Jason pulls off Percy’s cock completely, which earns him a sharp tug at his hair and a groan.

“What the fuck are you _doing?_”, Percy hisses. “I was almost there!”

“Fuck me”, Jason says.

Percy’s reaction isn’t at all what he expected it to be. His dick twitches at the suggestion, but his clouded eyes get immediately clear, and, when he smirks, Jason gets the feeling he’s making a conscious effort to look at ease.

“Wow, hold on. Where’s _that _coming from?”

“I want you to”, Jason insists. Then, without letting himself think too much about it: “Please.”

Percy opens and closes his mouth a couple times, not saying anything. He seems positively dazed now, and it makes Jason’s stomach drop. Embarrassment starts creeping under his skin, but he does his best to ignore it and not to look away. Eventually, all Percy is able to come up with, after a somewhat nervous laugh, is:

“Here? Now? Babe, I don’t think that’s the right time for that.”

“Here. Now.”, Jason agrees, and there’s a strange lump on his throat now that makes him sound wounded, besides desperate. He imagines how pathetic he must look, down on his knees and looking up at Percy like he is a god. “Come on. Don’t you want to?”

Biting his own lower lip, Percy strokes Jason’s hair softly, as if trying to assure him. There it is again, that stupid crease between his eyebrows that just won’t go away.

“Jesus, Jason, of course I do.” He hesitates for a second. “I’m not so sure… I’m not so sure _you _do, though. Not now, not like this.”

“I don’t mind”, Jason shoots right back, and he’s pleading now, he’s aware of that, which only seems to alarm Percy even further. He lets go of Jason’s hair to place a hand under his chin and tilt his face up, analyzing him. Jason wants to look away, but he knows he won’t get what he wants if he does, so, instead, he watches as Percy’s expression softens. He doesn’t look concerned anymore; he looks sad.

“I do”, he says.

For a moment, Jason just stares up at him, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and a deep shame starting to make his chest feel heavy. Then, he scrambles to his feet and turns away, going towards his locker to find his clothes, feeling like the stupidest, most worthless fucker that has ever walked this Earth.

He can hear Percy calling his name, but he doesn’t turn around. He focuses on getting his clothes on and swallowing the lump in his throat that tastes suspiciously like rejection. Jason doesn’t even have time to analyze why he’s reacting the way he is, as if Percy not wanting to fuck him in a very public place was such a big deal. All he knows is that it makes him feel like he’s not _enough, _not even for Percy, and he always knew it would be this, the awareness of his own uselessness, that would break him in the end, and he doesn’t want Percy to be around to see it when it happens.

Percy grabs him by the shoulders when he turns around to leave, the worry very evident on his face. He put his dick back in his pants sometime when Jason wasn’t looking, but, other than that, he still looks thoroughly debauched. Jason just doesn’t _get _it. Weren’t they having a fun? Wasn’t Percy enjoying it? Wasn’t he being _good? _

“Let me go”, he says, but it lacks conviction, and he knows it won’t do anything. “I heard your message pretty clear the first time.”

As a matter of fact, Percy does not let him go. He stands there with those stupidly honest green eyes and his expression doesn’t change, crease between his eyebrows and everything.

“No, you didn’t. It didn’t mean what you think it did.”

“How could I _possibly _get it wrong?” Jason needs to swallow hard to avoid saying something even more pathetic, like _sorry. _“You don’t want to fuck me, it’s fine. No big fucking deal. I’m not good enough for you either.”

He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but now it’s out there, and Percy’s eyes get impossible _sadder. _When he speaks, his tone is very careful, like he’s talking to a scared animal:

“J., I’ve got a feeling this isn’t about me at all.”

It’s Jason’s turn to open and close his mouth without saying anything. Two seconds ago, he was ready to be angry and even get into an argument with Percy, but suddenly he just feels very tired and ridiculously vulnerable, like the layer skin covering his nerves isn’t thick enough. Besides, Percy can see right through him, and he’s not wrong. This isn’t about Percy, at least not all of it.

Without thinking about it, he throws his arms around Percy’s neck and lets his body sags against his, pressing his forehead into Percy’s shoulder, burying his face on his shirt.

“We lost the game”, he says, voice muffled by the fabric. Percy rubs his back softly.

“I’m sorry to hear that, love. I know it meant a lot to you.”

Jason scoffs.

“That’s the fucked up part”, he says, only because he knows Percy already knows. “It meant a lot to my _dad._”

Not even Percy, with his quick retorts and sharp tongue, has a good answer for this. He just traces patterns over Jason’s shirt and lets him cling to him until his heartbeat slows down and his erection flags and his brain stops chanting _worthless worthless worthless _at him. When that happens, Jason steps back, and doesn’t realize the tears running down his cheeks until Percy wordlessly lifts a hand to wipe them away. When he speaks, it’s more to try to lighten the mood and avoid his own embarrassment for this emotional breakdown than because he really needs an answer:

“How did you even get in here, anyway? No one from outside of the team should be here after the games.”

Just like that, Percy’s easy smug grin is back.

“I bet your buddies’ girlfriends come here all the time.”

“Well, at least they _study _here” Jason reaches out to try to fix Percy’s hair, but is a hopeless endeavor. “How did you know I hadn’t gone home?”

“I ran into Frank outside. He told me you had stayed behind to mope” Percy bites his lip. “It’s okay, you know. You can’t win them all.”

_Try telling my dad that, _Jason wants to say. Instead, he shrugs and goes:

“I guess. We were pretty confident about this one, though. It really sucks.” He hesitates for a second, then adds: “Sorry I freaked out on you. It really wasn’t about… this.”

Percy grabs the hand playing with his hair by the wrist and kisses the palm, a barely-there brush of lips that has Jason’s heart doing cartwheels in his chest.

“Don’t worry about it.” A suggestive smirk appears on his face. “Just for the record, I _do _wanna pin you down and fuck your brains out one of these days. Hell, I’d love to do it here, under different circumstances.”

The words send a hot wave of arousal through Jason’s body, but he does his best to look unaffected as he laughs.

“Of course you would.”

“Yeah. I’d fucking ruin you.” His voice changes to something a little sweeter. “You are more than enough for me, Jason, and I’m not talking about sex only.”

Feeling warm all over, now in a completely different way, Jason nods, then adds, because he’s still a bit horny:

“About the sex too, though. Right?”

“Yeah. Definitely.” Percy’s gaze lingers on Jason’s mouth for a long second, and Jason is starting to consider going back to the mindlessly groping they were doing earlier when he finally looks away. “We should probably get going. You know, before someone finds me here and kicks me out.”

Jason thinks about the conversation he’s going to have with his dad when he gets home, about both the game and the fact he’s late and – he touches a sore spot on his neck, and Percy confirms his suspicions by saying, in an almost coy tone that is very unusual for him:

“Yup, there’s a mark. Sorry about that” He rubs the back of his own neck, looking almost sheepish. “In my defense, though, you pretty much begged me to do it.”

Jason slaps his arm, with no force at all. A little voice in the back of his head murmurs that the hickey is going to make the talk with his dad even more difficult, but he ignores it.

“I know what I did. No need to rub it in.” He grabs his bag and searches the inside for his keys. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”

“Dude, I live literally on the other side of town, and isn’t it pass your curfew already? You don’t have to.”

“Just shut up and get in the car, Jackson.”

“Fine, fine. Wow, didn’t know you were such a rebel.” Percy offers him a mischievous grin. “I like it.”

It _is _a lot past Jason’s designated curfew by the time he gets home, and both his father _and _his mother give him a lecture for it. His father also has a lot of pointers on his football skills and overall capacity of achieving things in life, but none of them notices the mark blooming on his neck. That remains Percy and Jason’s dirty little secret, at least for a while.

***

Percy’s knee is bleeding when Jason finds him, sitting on the floor next to his skateboard. Jason seems a lot more alarmed by the wound than Percy would ever be, which is really cute and makes Percy’s chest feel like it’s full of butterflies. He smiles while Jason kneels next to him and analyzes the cut.

“Hey, you”, he murmurs. Jason gives him a kiss on the cheek and a disapproving glare.

“Do you even own any pants without holes on the knees at this point?”

Percy considers the question.

“Nope, I don’t think so. I’ll leave that for nerds like you.” He grabs the collar of Jason’s sweater – his school uniform, nothing less – and pulls him in for a _real _hello kiss. Jason gives in easily, even chasing his lips when he pulls away and smirks. It’s always too damn easy. “Sorry for the mess. I wasn’t planning on falling on my face when I texted you.”

Instead of giving him a lecture, Jason reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a band-aid, like it’s the most normal thing to carry around in his immaculate uniform pants. His skin is smooth, almost completely unscarred, his knees are untouched by concrete and his knuckles have never been bloody and itching for another punch. It’s clear the only reason why Jason carries band-aids with him is because he knows Percy doesn’t.

The butterflies in Percy’s chest go wild as he watches Jason wipe the blood on his knee with his shirtsleeve and carefully place the band-aid over the open cut. He has very soft and slender hands, the type Percy’s mother would call “musician hands”, with delicate bones and long fingers, and watching him do anything with them is always a delight, whether it’s driving or wrapping those fingers around Percy’s cock to jerk him off or just writing something down on his phone. But the fact he’s using those hands to put a band-aid on Percy’s scrapped up knees – Percy has never felt so _cared for. _

Jason doesn’t seem to realize any of this. He checks the band-aid one last time to make sure it’ll stay in place, then looks up at Percy’s face with that adoring look he gets sometimes, like Percy’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen even when he’s all sweaty and literally bleeding on the floor, and stands up.

“Do you need help getting up?”, he asks, offering a hand. Percy doesn’t, but he accepts it anyway, just to feel Jason’s fingers close around his.

He doesn’t let go when they start walking towards Jason’s car. They get a few weird looks, but most people on the skate park don’t pay any attention to them, and it’s possible that the looks are mainly because Jason seems so out of place here, with his school uniform and glasses and perfect posture. The fact that he drives a shiny yellow car doesn’t help, although Percy isn’t going to complain. They had some good times in the backseat of that yellow monstrosity.

Thinking about this doesn’t help with the urge to get his hands on Jason he’s been feeling since texting him, half an hour ago, and neither does the sight of Jason driving. They’ve been in the car for less than ten minutes when Percy brings one hand to rest on Jason’s thigh, high enough that the side of it brushes against his crotch. He can see that his boyfriend is struggling to keep his eyes on the road, but they keep darting to the fingers spread possessively over his leg, and he can tell by the way he swallows hard and takes a few deep breathes that this is affecting him. Jason’s always been bad at hiding it.

“Someone’s in a mood”, Jason murmurs. Instead of answering, Percy just moves his hand up so he’s cupping Jason’s cock through his pants and watches his hands tighten the grip on the wheel. His voice is a bit shaky when he speaks again: “Jackson, are you trying to get me to crash the car?”

“Pull over”, Percy whispers. “I wanna touch you.”

Jason curses under his breath and speeds up a little. Percy keeps rubbing his half-hard dick through his pants until he finds an alley empty and hidden enough to stop, and, as soon as the car is parked, he’s all over Jason, unbuckling his own seatbelt to lean over and kiss him, cradling his face with one hand.

Kissing Jason always makes him feel safe, but not necessarily in a boring way. It’s like he’s floating or flying or jumping from a high place, with the certainty he has a safety net to catch him when he comes down. Jason melts into him with no resistance at all, letting him set the pace and opening his lips willingly under him. His entire body is relaxed, and it makes it so much easier for Percy to let his own guard down in a way he hasn’t been able to do around anyone else for a while. It’s one of the best things about him, how willing him is to give up control completely.

He uses his free hand to grab one of Jason’s and intertwine their fingers before pulling away from Jason’s mouth to pepper kisses all over his face, which makes Jason giggle.

“What happened?”, he asks. “I thought you were in a _mood._”

Percy raises their laced fingers so he can bring Jason’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently.

“I am”, he promises, then kisses each finger individually, rubbing his cheek against the palm. Jason watches him, mouth slightly open and chest heaving from the kissing. “God, I love your hands so goddamn much.”

“My hands”, Jason repeats, and Percy can tell he’s pleased. He nods, closes his mouth around the tip of Jason’s index finger and sucks, and the soft noise Jason makes at that sends a hot wave of arousal through him. He lets go of the finger, not without some reluctance.

“I wanna spend hours worshipping your hands. And your cock. And well, all the rest of you” He smirks when that makes Jason downright moan and brings the hand that’s not holding his wrist to rest atop of his cock, which is very hard by now. “That’s today’s mood, I’d say.”

“That you love my hands?”, Jason manages to ask, and he’s far too coherent for Percy’s taste, but they’ll get there soon enough. Besides, between talking and rubbing Jason’s cock and kissing his unscarred knuckles and all his blood rushing south to his own dick, Percy’s a bit too distracted at the moment.

“Yeah. That I love you so fucking much that I can’t keep my hands off you.”

He doesn’t realize what he’s saying until it’s too late, then he freezes. Jason also gets very still all of the sudden, and Percy curses himself mentally. It’s not like he had an entire plan to finally say The Words in a romantic way or whatever, they don’t _do _romantic plans, but still, it doesn’t feel right that the first time Percy told Jason he loved him was when they were making out in Jason’s car in some random alley.

Or maybe he is just scared; terrified, really, of the possibility Jason won’t say it back. If he got scared, or if he didn’t feel the same – but he had to know already, right? Percy is sure he knows it. One person couldn’t feel the way Percy feels about Jason and not make it obvious to the entire fucking world. He’s just not very good at saying it out loud. In his short life, he hasn’t loved many people, and the only person he’s ever said _I love you _to was his mom. This is not the same thing.

Jason seems almost as nervous as him, and it occurs to Percy that he has a bad habit of running his mouth and saying the most random, meaningless shit, specially when they’re making out. He clears his throat and says, very quietly:

“I mean it, you know. This isn’t just… Dirty talking, or whatever. I really do.”

It feels like he’s tearing his ribcage open and offering Jason the ugly, bleeding thing that is his heart, in all its glory and insignificance. And he knows Jason can have almost everything, and that he what he’s offering isn’t much, but it’s what keeps him alive and that’s gotta count for something.

For a long moment, Jason just stares at him, and Percy thinks of a hundred scenarios in which he just fucked it all up. Then, it’s his turn to grab Percy’s wrist and gently lift it to his mouth so he can kiss the veins on the inside, where Percy’s pulse is thundering with love and fear and heat.

“I’m really glad you do, because I also love you” Jason says, then smiles with the slightest hint of mischief. “I guess I just have better self-control.”

Percy frees his wrist to push Jason’s chest, lightly, laughing.

“Asshole”, he murmurs against Jason’s lips, before kissing him again.

The kiss goes from soft and loving to messy and heated in an absurdly short time. As soft and polite as Jason is, he is also touch-starved and needy, and soon Percy is looking for the lever to push the seat back so they can change positions. Jason finds it first, and as soon as there’s enough room, he climbs onto Percy’s lap, grinding his erection against Percy’s shamelessly. Percy tangles one hand in his hair and grips his ass with the other, helping him move.

“Not very romantic, are you?”, he says, lowly, his lips brushing Jason’s ear. He can’t help but giggle a little when it makes Jason’s breathing get even heavier, mean and just on the right side of demeaning, just like he knows Jason likes it. “You like it _dirty._”

Jason doesn’t bother denying it; he lets out a shaky breath and nods, eyes wide behind his glasses. Percy feels a rush of power and affection that is familiar by now, which doesn’t make it any less breathtaking. He slowly drags his lips down Jason’s neck, kissing and sucking softly, until he reaches the fading bruise he left over his pulse a few days ago. He bites the skin there a little harder – not enough to leave another mark, but enough to make Jason whimper and rolls his hips, making the pleasure spark up Percy’s spine when their clothed cocks rub together.

Percy half expects him to keep doing that until they come in their pants just from the dry humping, rough and messy and animal, and he wouldn’t mind that in the least, but he has to admit that Jason reaching down to undo his fly is even better. He groans when those long, perfect fingers wrap around his dick and start pumping slowly. He can’t help but cant his hips up, trying to get him to move faster. That’s one of the things he found out about Jason since they started seeing each other: he’s very submissive and willing to do whatever Percy asks him to, but he can also be an awful tease, sometimes.

“Come on, Grace”, he grits out through his teeth. “Don’t test me.”

Jason’s smile is inappropriately innocent, given the situation, but Percy can see the mischief behind it.

“Patience”, he says. The hand on his ass grips it harder.

“I’ll show you patience”, Percy mumbles.

They kiss again, and this time there’s nothing sweet about it. Percy knows all this little game is just for show, so he uses all his tricks to turn Jason into the moaning, shuddering mess he wants him to be. He pulls his hair harder, bites his lip, raises his hips to grind into him harder, and, even though Jason’s still jerking him off painfully slow, he can feel his self-control crumbling. What breaks him eventually is when the hand that had been resting on his ass slides under his pants and underwear to grope the flesh underneath it, thumb barely sliding on the crease between his cheeks. Jason moans and, by the sound of it, Percy knows there will be no more teasing or fighting over dominance from now on. Not that there has ever been any real fight, not with Jason. He’s always so fucking _easy, _and Percy tells him just that, which makes him whimper.

Percy can’t help himself from grinning as Jason speeds up the strokes on his cock, apparently unable to hold himself back.

“See? Isn’t it so much better when you do as I say?” All he gets in response is a high-pitched noise that he decides to take as a _yes. _He slides his index finger down to brush against Jason’s hole, and Jason’s hips jerk, unable to decide between the friction against his cock or the touch on his ass. “God, you’re a _whore, _J. Bet you’d let me fuck you right here. Bet you’d love that.”

If he’s being completely honest, Percy has to admit that he doesn’t even think about most of the stuff he says when they’re making out, but this is sort of calculated. The idea of fucking Jason has been on his mind every day since the locker room, and, although he doesn’t think it will happen right now, bringing it up seems like a good way to find out if Jason really meant it when he had asked him to do it that day.

He did mean it, judging by his reaction; as soon as the words leave Percy’s mouth, Jason’s hand lets go of Percy’s dick to undo the buttons of his own jeans and pull his cock out, as if the pressure had become unbearable. His eyes fall shut as he rubs the head, gathering some of the pre-come beading there, and starts pumping it along with Percy’s dick, stretching his fingers wide to try to hold them both and making them rub against each other.

The slick slide is enough to make Percy lose composure for a minute, and his fingers press against Jason’s hole a little too hard. Jason doesn’t seem bothered by it; on the contrary, he jerks them faster, dropping his head so he can rest his forehead on Percy’s shoulder. This way, Percy can feel his breath against his neck, hot and uneven, and it makes his skin shiver in pleasure. He can also hear all the little noises Jason’s making and the way he’s panting, even though it seems like he’s trying to muffle them. He presses a bit harder with his index fingers, barely sliding the tip of it into Jason.

“Is that what you want?”, he asks, almost as breathless and overwhelmed as Jason. The only difference is that he is a little better at hiding it, but as the pressure starts to build in his stomach and Jason strokes faster, even that is getting harder. “Do you want me to fuck you? To make a fucking mess out of you?”

“_Yes yes yes _oh God—” Jason’s voice break when Percy withdraws his finger and presses it in again. It can’t be very comfortable, without any kind of lube, even if it’s just the very tip, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “Percy—”

Percy considers helping him finish them off, but decides he would rather watch him struggle to do it on his own. So, instead of helping, he tugs on Jason’s hair to make him drop his head back, so he can see his face. He’s beautiful like this, all flustered and desperate, with his eyebrows drawn together and mouth hanging open, his lips swollen and red from kissing. Percy almost kisses him on the mouth again, but the allure of hearing him moan wins out and he redirects his lips to the shell of his ear instead.

“Come on, love”, he whispers, then pulls his earlobe between his teeth. He knows he’s canting his hips up, thrusting into Jason’s fist and against his dick, but he can’t help himself. “Come for me.”

Jason does, and it’s glorious. He cries out Percy’s name as his whole body goes taunt, his free hand fisted on Percy’s shirt, his eyes closed tightly. Then, he relaxes completely, leaning against Percy, and it’s probably a good thing he’s on Percy’s lap, because he looks like he wouldn’t be able to stand up. His hand doesn’t stop moving; the slide is easy and wet, and Percy buries his face on Jason’s neck when he comes with a groan of his own, his teeth scraping against the bruise there and making him shiver one last time.

Percy withdraw his hand from inside Jason’s pants, and for a moment they just stay there, clinging to each other and trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Jason moves clumsily back into the driver’s seat and grimaces at the mess that is his uniform sweater. Percy’s t-shirt is even worst, but he doesn’t care. It was worth it.

“I can’t go home like this”, Jason sighs. Percy winks at him.

“Then take it off and come home with me.”

Jason scoffs.

“You wish.”

“Yeah, I do. And so do you, if I recall it correctly.”

Jason shoots him a warning look before taking off the sweater. He has a shirt underneath it, which Percy finds quite disappointing.

“Again, I know what I said. No need to rub it in.”

“Oh, but you _love it_ when I rub it in.”

“You are disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.”

They go back to talking as if they weren’t cover in each other’s cum as soon as Jason starts the car. Percy tells him about his History assignment about the Trojan War and explains why reading _The Iliad _was an absolute waste of time. Jason tells him not to be disrespectful to the gays that came before him and can actually say something useful about the Trojan War. Percy can’t believe he fell in love with this nerd.

His mom and his stepdad are arguing when he walks into his shitty apartment. None of them pays attention as Percy walks by the kitchen and goes straight into his room or notices that his hair is messy and his clothes are stained with cum or that he probably smells like sex. Percy isn’t surprised in the least.

***

Jason must have walked from the front door to his bedroom and back to the door a hundred times by now. He knows he doesn’t need to be so nervous, but he can’t help it. Percy knows him, and has heard about his family and his house, but that isn’t the same as visiting the large, flawlessly decorated construction. The idea of Percy seeing those family pictures with fake smiles and the football trophies Jason has won throughout the years is weird, to say the least.

Jason’s in the hallway, halfway through the way to his bedroom, when the doorbell rings. He tries not to run to answer it, and, after failing at that, tries not to look too eager when he opens the door. Judging by Percy’s smile, he’s not doing a very good job at it.

“You’re late”, Jason says, because, this time, it’s true. Percy asked his friend Leo to bring down the security system for a couple minutes so he could sneak in while Jason’s parents are out of town, but Jason doesn’t know exactly how long it’ll take for the cameras to start working again. He also has no idea of how they’re going to get Percy _out _later, but he pushes the thought aside for now.

Percy just smiles wider and leans in to kiss him. It isn’t an appropriately quick “hello” kiss, but then again, it never is with him.

“I missed you too. How about you invite me in?”

He lets out a low whistle when Jason steps inside to let him come inside, looking around with an expression that Jason can’t quite interpret.

“Nice place.”

“It’s a damn mausoleum”, Jason murmurs before he can catch himself, then regrets it immediately. He knows his living room is very likely bigger than Percy’s entire apartment, and that he probably sounds like an ungrateful brat, but Percy either doesn’t notice or is kind enough not to make any comments. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

“_Ooooh _to your _room? Alone?_” Percy gasps, feigning outrage, but he lets Jason grab him by the hand and follows him to the stairs. “That’s _wrong, _Jason, what would your parents say!”

Jason doesn’t bother telling him to shut up. As soon as they reach the bedroom, he turns to Percy and kisses him, partially because that’s what he invited him for, partially to stop him from taking a good look at the trophies and books and other Good Boy décor in the room. Percy doesn’t fight it; he falls into the kiss easily, letting Jason lead for a while before taking control and setting a more demanding pace.

Jason’s already panting when they part, and Percy smiles at that.

“Gotta keep the door open by at least eight inches”, he says, in a very serious tone. “House rules.”

“You”, Jason shoots back, already clawing at Percy’s coat to try to take it off. “are an _idiot._”

“So I’ve been told.” Percy throws the coat on the floor and slams the door shut behind them with a noise that’s way too loud in the quiet house. His voice changes to that commanding tone that Jason loves so much. “Strip to your boxers and get to the bed.”

Jason’s reaction is not quick enough; surprised by how fast things are moving, he just stands there for a second, blinking up at him. Percy sighs, with a disappointment that Jason _knows _isn’t real, but he still feels a twist in his stomach hearing it, and raises one hand to grab Jason’s chin, a little too tight to be comfortable, his thumb resting against his bottom lip.

“Come on, J.”, he murmurs, low and reprimanding, green eyes watching closely for the reaction. Jason resists the urge to stick his tongue out and lick at his thumb. “It’s not rocket science. Do as I say, yeah? Stop fucking around.”

Then he lets go, and Jason nearly falls face down on the floor in his hurry to get rid of his shirt and sweatpants. When he finally strips down to his boxers, already tenting with his half-hard cock, and straightens up, fixing his glasses, he finds Percy staring at him with a hungry look that makes him shake inside.

“God, you’re hot”, Percy murmurs. Then, in that dangerous voice: “I thought I told you to get in bed?”

Jason hesitates, the asks, with a shaky voice he barely recognizes as his own:

“How do you want me?”

Half of the shaking is excitement and arousal, but there is a tiny part of him that’s actually really nervous. Percy seems to catch up on that. His expression softens a bit as he answers:

“We’ll take our time, yeah?” He considers for a second, analyzing Jason from head to toe like he’s a very complex math equation. “Just lay on your back. I think that’ll do for now.”

Jason does as he said, feeling weirdly self-conscious. Percy has seen him naked several times – he has sucked him off on the movie theater bathroom, fingered him in his car, taken his shirt off on the fire escape during summer, seen his poorly taken dick picks, but that was all in the heat of the moment, when they were both to horny and dazed to truly notice anything but each other’s touch. This is premeditated. Percy wanted him naked first, exposed and vulnerable, specifically so he would have the time to look at him. On a strange, nerve-wracking level, this single look seems more intimate than everything they’ve done so far, except maybe for that one moment in the car when Percy said he loved him for the first time.

He doesn’t have to worry about it for long, though. Soon, Percy is kneeling between Jason’s spread legs and leaning down to kiss him again, his chest almost pressed to Jason’s, which makes him realize something.

“It’s not fair”, Jason manages to gasp out in between kisses. Percy ducks his head to nip at his jaw playfully.

“What was that, J.?”

“You’re still dressed.”, A harder bite on the juncture of his neck and jaw makes Jason’s fingers tighten on Percy’s hips. “Why do I always have to be naked first? It’s not fair.”

Percy leans back just enough to pull his own shirt over his head and throw it on the floor, then cocks an eyebrow at Jason.

“Better?”

Jason can’t help but roll his eyes at him.

“Yeah. Better. Jackass.”

This time, Percy doesn’t kiss him for long before moving down to his jaw, then to his neck, where he sucks lightly on the mostly faded bruise he’d left there. Jason almost asks him to mark him again, but then Percy’s mouth is licking a path down his collarbones and his chest and he loses his train of thought. He bites down on one nipple, worrying the flesh with his teeth until Jason lets out a strangled noise, pleasure so sharp sparking up his spine he forgets to breathe. Then, he kisses his way down Jason’s stomach until he reaches his boxers, tenting obscenely and with a wet spot forming where Jason’s dick is already leaking on the fabric.

Percy gets rid of the underwear surprisingly fast – knowing him, Jason was expecting at least a little teasing –, but, instead of going straight for Jason’s cock, he focuses on his thighs, kissing and biting and sucking on them, closer and closer to his groin with every move. He knows he can leave as many marks as he wants there, and he also knows the only people who’ll see it will be the boys from the team, in the locker room. He might get some weird looks and suggestive comments, but he wouldn’t get in any real trouble for it, and Jason knows that the idea of people seeing him all marked up and so undoubtedly _owned _turns Percy on. 

So, there are several red spots blooming on Jason’s very white thighs when Percy finally decides to have mercy on him and turns his attention to his dick. The first touch of his tongue against the sensitive skin feels like being set on fire from the inside out, and Jason can’t help but place a hand on his hair and pull a little. That makes Percy giggle, but, once in his life, he doesn’t comment. Instead, he works on taking Jason’s dick into his mouth, after a few slow licks up and down the shaft.

Jason has no idea if Percy is as into this as he is, but he sure is _good _at it. He holds Jason’s hips down so he can’t thrust up and sets a torturously slow pace that soon has Jason panting and whimpering his name. His eyes never leave Jason’s face, staring at him so intensely with those bright green eyes that make him want to turn his head and hide. But he knows that, if he did that, Percy would stop sucking him to scold him, telling him to “fucking _look _at me, Grace”, so he does his best to sustain his gaze, feeling a blush spread through his cheeks at how obvious it must be that he’s coming completely undone.

After a while, Percy pulls off and Jason whimpers in protest until he feels it – a hot, wet mouth gliding over his balls, then a tentative tongue licking a stripe across his hole. He closes his eyes and lets out a noise so loud his first impulse is to bring his own hand over his mouth and bite down on it, then he remembers they’re alone and Percy likes to hear him and moves it away. When he finally gathers the courage to look back down, Percy is staring right back at him, mouth red and shiny with saliva and a fire burning in his eyes.

“Turn around”, he says, and it isn’t as commanding as Jason would expect it to be. He still sounds fairly authoritarian, but there’s a desperate edge to it, and the visible tent in his jeans might have something to do with it.

Jason’s head is still spinning from all the _touching _and _licking, _so he doesn’t obey as quick as he’d like to. This time, though, Percy doesn’t reprimand him; he waits patiently until Jason turns to lay on his stomach, and Jason has to suppress a cry when he feels the hands grabbing him by his hips and pulling until he’s forced to get up on his elbows and knees, ass raised towards Percy. He feels like he probably shouldn’t, but he asks:

“What are you-“

A light slap cuts him off. It isn’t hard enough to count as spanking, or to hurt for real, but Jason can feel his dick throb with the mere _suggestion _of it.

“Fuck, J., you have the _best _ass”, Percy murmurs, in an almost reverent tone, hands now kneading at Jason’s cheeks. Then he adds, bit more hesitant: “I’ve never really done this, but I just wanna- fuck.”

He never does say what he wants to do, but Jason gets to find out soon enough. There’s a brief moment of silence, then Percy’s mouth is back on him, kissing the back of his neck, then down his spine, then finally _lower. _He bites lightly on the flesh of his ass, and Jason wonders briefly if he knows he could leave plenty of marks there as well – he wouldn’t mind it, not in the slightest. Then, Percy’s tongue is licking over his hole again, more insistently this time, and he can’t think of anything but the heat in between his legs and the mouth taking him apart.

He isn’t fast enough to swallow down the moan that rises to his lips, but that’s just fine, because it only seems to spur Percy on. He grabs Jason’s cheeks and pulls them apart so he can dive in properly, tongue swirling inside of Jason in a way he never even though was possible – not that he has much to compare it to, inexperienced as he is, but he thought he knew all of Percy’s tricks at this point. Turns out he was wrong, but honestly, he doesn’t even mind, because it feels so _good _and he could easily come like this.

The idea makes pleasure curl tighter in his stomach, but the very small rational part of his brain reminds him that this isn’t how he wants the evening to end – there are still other things he wants to try tonight. He calls out Percy’s name, trying to get his attention, and it takes a while for Percy to realize he isn’t just moaning for him and pull back enough for Jason to form a half coherent thought.

“What is it, J.?”

Jason is breathing hard, panting, even, and when he finally manages to speak, his voice is shaky and needy:

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me?”

It isn’t the best way to word it, but he hoped he’d at least sound a little defiant while saying it. No such luck. He only sounds wrecked and desperate and pathetic, and he can feel his face going redder than it already was from having his ass eaten – oh god, even _thinking _about it makes him melt inside –, but he’s sure Percy doesn’t mind. Jason can practically hear his smirk when he says:

“Not very patient, are you?”

“Please”, Jason nearly whimpers, because he’s too far gone to care and also he knows that begging is a sure way to get his way with Percy. As bossy and smug as he is, he’s never able to say no to Jason’s pleas. “Percy, come on, I’m so- Just hurry, yeah?”

Another smack on his ass, softer this time, and then he can hear Percy shuffling behind him. Soon, he’s come around the bed to stand next to Jason, carding a hand through his hair. He’s still wearing his jeans, tenting obscenely, and his lips are red and swollen.

“You keep lube hidden somewhere or do I have to get my own?”

Jason blinks up at him, still a little dazed.

“I- hm, yeah, I have some. And condoms. Top drawer.”

“Alright” Percy leans in to kiss him on the cheek. Jason is always impressed by how he can go from authoritarian and filthy to soft and loving and back again so quick. “Lay back, baby. I’ve got you.”

Jason’s not sure if he’s supposed to turn around or not, so he just drops onto his stomach, resting his face on the pillow and fidgeting anxiously with the sheets. Truth be told, he didn’t really expect to be this nervous about sex. It isn’t like he hasn’t fantasized about this millions of times before – he definitely has, and when he’d begged Percy to fuck him before, he meant it a hundred per cent. The idea of Percy inside of him is almost too much for him to handle, and in a good way. He wants it so bad it hurts, and he’s well aware Percy can tell.

It’s just. He’s also sure Percy can tell he’s a fucking virgin. At least he hopes so. This way, at least he won’t have to _tell _him.

It doesn’t take long before Percy comes back. He doesn’t comes into Jason’s eyesight, but Jason can hear his footsteps and feel his gaze dragging along the naked planes of his back. Then, he cleans his throat. When he speaks, his voice is softer than Jason for some reason expected:

“As much as I like this view, J., I’d really like to see your face now. As cliché as _that _sounds.”

Slowly, Jason turns around to lay on his stomach. Percy’s standing near the foot of the bed, holding a small tube of lube on one hand and a condom on the other, staring at Jason like he’s the moon or something. His hair is messy from Jason pulling it earlier, and his green eyes are dark. Still overdressed, though, and Jason tells him that. Percy smirks almost sheepishly, like he had forgotten about it.

“Oh. Right.”

He throws the condom and the lube on the mattress to get rid of his pants and underwear, revealing his aching, painfully hard dick, before he crawls up the bed so he’s practically laying on top of Jason, holding his weight up on his forearms. Jason can feel the heat radiating from his skin all over. Percy leans down until his nose is nearly touching Jason’s, and murmurs against his lips:

“Hey.”

That makes Jason chuckle. There’s a warmth spreading in his chest that isn’t just arousal. He pulls Percy in for a kiss, still hungry and needy, but also loving and sweet and reassuring enough to make the pang of nervousness in his stomach smooth out a bit. Percy leans into it, nips on his lower lip and grinds his cock against his until Jason’s moaning out his name again.

“Is this okay?” Suddenly, Percy’s voice is low and concerned as he pulls back a little. “We don’t have to, you know. I know you said you wanted to, and I sure as hell want it _bad, _but-”

It’s a rare thing, for Percy to sound so unsure of himself, but it doesn’t come as a surprise. He doesn’t treat Jason as a fragile, breakable thing, but he’s always so careful with him, too, in his own way; always pushing his limits, never pushing too far. There’s no reason why it would act differently this time. The realization hits Jason hard, spiking the fire inside him and killing the last of any uncertainty he could be feeling right now.

“Percy”, he interrupts. “Shut up.”

He gets a glimpse of the confused expression on Percy’s face before they’re kissing again, the he loses himself in it. Soon enough, all the doubts are thrown out of the window and they’re making out heatedly again. Percy grinds against Jason some more, and Jason lets out a loud whine when he feels Percy’s hand sneak between their bodies to wrap around his dick. He tugs on it a couple times, making Jason squirm under him, then slides it down to swipe two fingers over Jason’s entrance, still a little damp from when he had his mouth there a few minutes ago.

Jason’s breath catches in his throat. Percy smiles down at him, back to his smug self, and reaches down to get the lube and squeeze some of it on his hand. His eyes never leave Jason’s face as he slowly presses one finger into him, and the gaze is so intense Jason has to make a conscient effort not to turn and hide his face in the pillow.

It’s not like Percy hasn’t fingered him before, but it was usually rushed and in a dark corner somewhere, or in his car, parked in an alley with not enough light to really see anything. This time, though, it feels like Percy’s set on watching every single one of his expressions. Jason figures he must look like a mess already, but he can’t help himself. He doesn’t even realize how much he’s squirming and moaning until Percy comments on it, with a low chuckle and that almost disdainful tone of his.

“God, you _do _want this, don’t you?” He looks down for a moment to watch his finger disappear inside Jason, making the boy swallow a cry. Then he adds another finger, stretching him wider, and Jason feels like his entire body has been set on fire and the fire is the most delicious thing ever. “Talk to me, J. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Helpless, Jason nods, unable to produce any sound besides a little whimper, high-pitched and desperate. Percy’s smile widens and he leans in to nip at Jason’s neck, then up his jaw, until he gets to his ear.

“Talk to me, baby”, he repeats, and the pet name, combined with the way his fingers are twisting _just right, _makes a shiver run up Jason’s spine. “Use your words, sweetheart. I wanna hear you say it.”

“Percy, fuck”, is all he can get out on the first try, because his throat seems to be clogged with arousal and a lot of _emotion. _He inhales deeply, feels the electricity sparkling where Percy’s fingers are still opening him up, and tries again: “Percy, _please, _god-”

Percy adds a third finger, and Jason nearly loses it. He fists a hand on his own hair and pulls, trying to distract himself from the stretch in his ass and his painfully neglected cock.

“Come on, J.”, Percy murmurs against his ear. “Be a good boy for me. You can do this.”

“Fuck me”, Jason blurts out before he even has the time to think about it. He rocks his hips down greedily, trying to get Percy’s fingers deeper. “Percy, fuck me, _please._”

Percy swears lowly and twists his hand one last time before pulling his fingers out.

“God, you’re so pretty when you beg.” He fumbles a bit with the condom, probably because one of his hands is slippery. Jason knows he’s far from being a virgin. When he finally slides it onto his dick, he leans down to press a kiss to Jason’s forehead and whisper in his ear: “I know this is another huge cliché, but I love you. Just thought I’d remind you.”

_What a fucking sap, _Jason wants to say, but the words have his insides turning to mush in the best way possible and all he can do is smile and say:

“I remember. I love you, too.”

“Well, I know that” Percy’s smile turns from sweet to devilish, and Jason feels his pulse quicken. “But I’m not the one about to get fucked senseless, am I?”

He doesn’t give Jason enough time to answer before he starts pressing in.

Despite all the dirty talk, Percy’s actually very gentle about it. He slides into Jason slowly, giving him enough time to grow accustomed to the stretch, knowing this isn’t a feeling his used to. Jason, for his part, can barely sit still through it. It is uncomfortable, but it’s also _good, _and he craves more and wants to shy away from it at the same time. As a result, he has to hold on tight to Percy to keep from writhing and squirming under him. He kinda wishes Percy would hold him down, maybe pin his wrists to the mattress, or his hips – but they’ll have plenty of time for that.

The noise Percy makes when he bottomed out is so vulnerable, and it doesn’t help Jason concentrate at all. For a long moment, they just lay there together, breathing heavily and clinging to each other. Percy takes the opportunity to mouth along Jason’s neck again, murmuring quiet praises and telling him how good he’s doing, which only makes Jason’s patience even shorter. He feels like he should probably wait a little longer than he does to roll his hips and ask for more, but honestly, it feels so good he doesn’t even care.

“Percy”, he moans quietly, hoping the other boy will get the message without him having to say it out loud again. Fortunately, Percy seems to be as eager as he is.

“Tell me if it’s too much”, he murmurs, then his hips start moving and Jason’s brain stops working completely.

The first few thrusts are slow, experimental, until Percy found the right rhythm and angle to make Jason come apart. From then on, he sets an unforgiving pace that is _almost _too much, but Percy has become an expert on keeping Jason on the edge between pain and pleasure and Jason wouldn’t have it any other way. His fingers are digging into Percy’s shoulders and back, short nails possibly leaving a mark, and his legs are wrapped around his waist, ankles crossing on the small of his back to trap him as close as possible.

As usual, Percy is unable to shut up, even while fucking Jason into oblivion – _specially _then. He keeps whispering praises into Jason’s skin, soft murmurs of _god you’re gorgeous _and _you feel so fucking good _and _you’re taking it so well, fuck _that make Jason’s moans get louder and louder, and he’s way too far gone to even _care_.

Jason arches his back, trying to get some friction on his dick, which is trapped between their bodies, and his mouth starts running on its own. He asks Percy to go faster, to fuck him harder, begs him with broken moans of _oh please Percy right there _and _just like that oh fuck _and _touch me, _and Percy complies to each and every one of them. When he wraps one hand around Jason’s dick and _tugs, _Jason lets out a sound like he’s dying, and maybe he _is – _wildly, he thinks there’s no way he can feel like this intensely and come out unharmed. 

In the end, he comes because Percy tells him to, and he would do _absolutely _anything Percy asked of him. So, when he leans in to bite a mark on the side of Jason’s neck and whispers a “come for me, baby”, Jason does. His whole world seems to collapse for a second, his very bones shattering with the pleasure wracking through his body. Lightning cracks behind his closed eyelids, and when he finally starts to come down and open them, Percy’s staring at him so intensely and with so much feeling he almost closes them again to hide.

He doesn’t, though, because Percy is still thrusting into him and Jason wants to make him come more than anything. So he stares back, raises one hand to pull lightly on Percy’s hair, whimpers a little at the overstimulation. He isn’t as good at Percy at dirty talking, at least not when he has his wits about him enough to _think _about what he’s saying, so he doesn’t try doing it. Instead, he stretches his neck to reach Percy’s neck and bite and suck on it gently.

Percy kisses him when his hips start stuttering, and moans into his mouth as he comes and finally stills inside of Jason. They stay like that for a while, trying to catch their breath, until Percy pulls out and flops on the bed besides Jason.

“So… That was fun”, he says. Jason scoffs.

“Wow. How romantic.”

“Thought we had stablished you’re _not _a romantic” Percy points out. He ties the condom in a tight knot and throws it on the trashcan near Jason’s bed, and Jason makes a mental note to take the trash out before his parents come home. His dad has the bad habit of being very observant. Then, Percy turns around to kiss Jason quickly on the lips. “I love you.”

Vaguely, Jason wonders if he’ll ever get tired of hearing this. He doesn’t think so.

“I love you too” He won’t ever get tired of saying it, either.

“Did I keep up my promise to fuck you senseless?”

Jason rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“And you’re a fucking _nerd, _but you don’t see me complaining, do you?” Percy laughs when Jason slaps his arm, then slides closer to wrap an arm around him and pull him to rest his head on his chest. “Speaking of which. Guess who got a C- on their Literature assignment?”

_Not me, my dad would kill me. _Jason pretends to think for a while.

“You?”

“Me!” Percy sounds so proud of himself. It’s so _endearing, _it makes Jason’s chest ache. “Hard to believe, huh? I know this probably isn’t anything for a giant ass nerd like you, but at least I won’t fail the class again.”

Jason snuggles closer to him. It’s a weird feeling, to be cuddling his very naked boyfriend on his usually pristine childhood bedroom, especially considering they’re still both covered in come. Still, he hasn’t felt this relaxed in a while.

“Was it the one about Achilles?”

“Yeah. Turns out you can find a lot of shorter versions of the book” Percy’s hand is idly playing with Jason’s hair, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and maybe, at this point, it really is. “It isn’t so bad. It’s good gay lit. Old, Greek gay lit.”

Jason laughs.

“Well, that’s a way to put it. You’ve come a long way from just saying that ‘Achilles was really fucking gay’, I guess.”

“Well, Achilles _was _really fucking gay, but guess I did” Percy pokes him on the nose. “You still don’t know how to fucking smoke, though, so I think we’ve both still got a long way to go.”

He’s not wrong. Jason thinks of all those afternoons on Percy’s fire escape, or at the skate park, or laying on the hood of his car, coughing out the smoke that seems to be trying to smother him. He thinks of Percy’s laugh, of how their fingers brush every time they pass the cigarette to one another.

“That’s okay”, he says. “You’re a good teacher and a bad influence. You’ll get me there, eventually.”

And if that means more of those moments, well, Jason isn’t going to be the one to complain.


End file.
